Fall Into You
by Bookielove16
Summary: When Claire finds out that Quil imprinted on her, both are forced to re-evaluate their friendship, and to decide if it's love, before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Anything relatable to the Twilight series belongs to Stephenie Meyer and her publishers.

Summary- When Claire finds out that Quil imprinted on her, both are forced to re-evaluate their friendship, and to decide if it's love, before it's too late.

Warning- Breaking Dawn spoilers, although the book was received with many mixed feelings, I will not disrespect Stephenie's wishes for the books. (Any opinions/discussions of the book will be gladly answered via PM)

Author's Note- I fell in love with Quil during Breaking Dawn, my mind would not let me part with the idea of creating my own romance.

* * *

"Qwill!" The four year old Claire screamed from the television set. She was sitting on the beach, banging rocks against each other when Quil had briefly left her side.

The fifteen year old Claire sat on the couch watching her younger self burst into tears as she looked around the beach, discovering that she had lost her best friend.

The Quil on the screen ran in automatically, silencing the four year old's cries as he scooped her up in his arms and patted her head gently. The fifteen year old Claire scooped up some ice cream from the pint in her lap and recalled the feeling of that moment.

She couldn't recall the memory, but she could understand how her young self must have felt, the same way she always feels when Quil is away. With age the intense ache in her chest dulled whenever he was away, but she still hurt. She used to have horrible nightmares when she was young of Quil leaving her, lost, in the middle of the woods in La Push, deserting her there.

She shook the memory away.

The video changed now to her and Quil on the beach playing together, the four year old Claire was waddling into the ocean, dragging Quil by the pant leg. Though he was much stronger than her, he let her lead him till his shoe touched the water, and quickly scooped her up, tickling her, eliciting squeals of delight from the young girl. Quil was laughing as well, and cradled Claire in his arms, staring at her; he bent down and whispered something into the young girl's ear.

Jacob's loud voice interrupted the tender moment, "What did you say to her?!"

Quil looked up, and covering Claire's eyes with one hand, made a rude hand gesture towards Jacob, the camera man.

"Alright, alright," Jacob muttered.

The film broke, and moved forward to a day at Emily and Sam's house. Just a Saturday, everyone was there, the whole pack were stuffing their faces with hot dogs. A five year old Claire was sitting on a chair, as close to Quil as she could get without sitting on his lap.

The camera briefly panned to an arm wrestling match between Jared and Paul, neither won, both of them had gotten too angry with the growing tension, and had to go outside to keep them selves under control.

The camera once again panned to Quil and Claire, but this time Claire was falling asleep on Quil's lap as he read to her. In the quiet moment, there was complete peace on both faces. Fifteen year old Claire paused the film there, enjoying the site of the two of them together, in the tender moment.

She had never understood why she could never be away from him. As a child her mother had told her that they were only separated for a day or two a week. Claire loved Quil incredibly, but she never understood the ache in her chest at his leaving, she didn't understand why she clung to him so desperately. But Quil was the same way. It took them forever to say goodbye.

They had never talked about the pain of separation before, but they both knew it was evident in the other.

The door opened interrupting her reverie. Claire jumped up, put her ice cream on the coffee table and ran into Quil's arms, which were opened wide for her. He hugged her tightly, lifting her, and spinning her around a few times, "Hey Claire-Bear"

"Hey" she breathed out, staring at him, holding him around the middle still.

Quil began laughing, "What?" Claire asked

Quil paused, putting his hand over his mouth, "Nothing, you just have a chocolate moustache" he began laughing again

"Oh God" Claire laughed, wiping her mouth on the sweatshirt she was wearing.

"That's attractive" Quil joked,

"No one to impress" Claire said, wiggling out of his grip, and grabbing his hot hand.

They sat down on the couch, and Quil grabbed the half eaten pint of ice cream and began eating it. "Excuse me, that's my spoon" Claire said, snatching it from his hand.

"What?" He asked, mouth full of ice cream, "We can share"

Claire shrugged, taking a scoop out of the pint, thinking it was good she bought more than one.

"What were you watching?" Quil asked, positioning himself on the couch.

"Oh," she said, slightly embarrassed about where she paused the movie, "Just old family videos. I love this shot of us"

Quil nodded his head, looking tranquil, "It was a perfect moment."

"I wish I could remember it" Claire said wistfully.

"Sometimes I wish you could too, kid"

They sighed at the same time, staring at the screen.

"Oh" Claire said, grabbing the remote, rewinding to the scene at the beach, where her four year old self was dragging Quil into the ocean.

She paused it right before the crude hand gesture, "What were you saying to me?" she asked

Quil looked at her, smiling, "I believe I was telling you that I loved you"

"I was four" Claire said, smiling.

"I knew I loved you from the moment I met you" Quil replied,

"I was two!"

"Yes, but that adorable face just drew me in" He joked, tapping her on the nose.

Claire smiled, "I never understood that, you know, you being fifteen, me being two, and we just connected. And you were with me, all the time, nothing ever came between us. I mean, I know you don't age, werewolf and all, but, you would be almost thirty by now with a fifteen year old best friend? I've never understood that."

"We are just meant to be together. Always. Best friends" Quil smiled.

* * *

Author's Note- Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Anything relatable to the Twilight series belongs to Stephenie Meyer and her publishers.

Summary- When Claire finds out that Quil imprinted on her, both are forced to re-evaluate their friendship, and find out if it's love, before it's too late.

Warning- Breaking Dawn spoilers, although the book was received with many mixed feelings, I will not disrespect Stephenie's wishes for the books.

**(Any opinions/discussions of the book will be gladly answered via PM)**

Author's Note- Chapter two. Thanks for the reviews, chickadees!

I couldn't resist posting again.

* * *

The credits were rolling, but both Claire and Quil were too lazy to reach forward to turn the TV off. Claire yawned against Quil's shoulder, and leaned her head against the back of the couch.

"Next week is your week" she said, rubbing her eyes.

Every week they would watch a movie together and they would alternate every other week who got to choose the movie. This week Claire had chosen Little Women, a classic favorite, and the first DVD she picked up, because she had forgotten it was her week.

"Hmm" Quil rumbled, "I think I like all these classic romances."

"I knew I would brainwash you" Claire laughed

"I've never understood though, why Jo and Laurie never got together, they seemed perfect from the get go. They were both old enough, mature enough" Quil said, leaning his head back, faking nonchalance.

Claire caught this, "Well, Jo and Laurie were just friends, Jo loved him, but she couldn't force herself to love him like that"

"Yeah," Quil said, sitting up, "But they were like, soul-mates."

"Soul-mates don't just have to be romantic" Claire retorted, "Soul-mates are people you connect with, soul to soul, you don't have to love them romantically, they can just be people who understand you in your heart of hearts"

"They would be the perfect life mate." Quil said, searching her eyes

"You don't think knowing someone so well would be boring?"

"Not at all"

"Hmm" Claire hummed, moving over, and cuddling into Quil's chest. "I don't know why I have such a hard time saying goodbye to you when I know I'll see you the next day"

"I know." Quil said, wrapping his arms around her, "You're my best friend, I wish I could spend all day with you"

"Mm" Claire hummed again. She wriggled out of his grip, and checked her cell, "It's late. The pack will wonder where you are"

"Oh, right, let me just let them know I'll be there in a few." Quil got up, walking out the side door, to undress, faze and dress again in the privacy of the trees.

Claire cleaned up some of the cartons of ice cream off the table, ignoring the dull ache in her chest that had arisen when Quil walked out. He found her in the kitchen, cleaning off the counter and disposing of their junk food.

He held his arms out to her, and she rushed into them. He kissed the top of her head gently, "Love you, Claire Bear"

"I love you too Quil"

They hugged for a few minutes more, neither liking to let go. Quil was the first to remove his arms, years of self control working to his benefit, "The guys were mad that I was late"

Claire snorted, "Please, they waste so much time on their women"

Quil laughed and turned to go out the door, he paused at the door and turned back, waving to Claire, she waved back sadly, watching him leave. The hand she waved with flew to her chest, pressing against her heart, trying to calm the storm building there.

--

Quil ran into the woods surrounding Claire's house, avoiding the ache in his chest. He knew from the minute he imprinted that it wouldn't be easy leaving her, but every time the ache was back.

He took his last moments with himself to think about his feelings for Claire, certainly more than a best friend should, but willing, he knew, to be who ever she needed him to be. Hadn't he always been?

A nanny when she was little, a brother as she began to grow, and now he was a confidant and a friend, he was completely content with those roles, he would be who she needed, but he couldn't help but believing that they were destined for more than just late night chats and long hugs.

Neither of them had ever dated, Claire had never even mentioned boys to him, they were pieces that fit together, they were enough for each other, but all the other guys had settled down. Hell, even Jake and Renesmee had talked about being together when Renesmee got older; she was only thirteen after all.

Jake had already told Renesmee about the Imprint as well, Quil had yet to reveal that. For some reason, the words destiny, and fate sounded awful cheesy when telling the person you loved most in the world that you were meant to love them.

As he fazed another thought came to his mind, since when did imprinting automatically mean romance? I mean couldn't two soul-mates be together in a platonic way? Claire said that it was possible; there wasn't any reason for romance. They loved each other right? They were great at being friends.

_How many times have you heard about a werewolf and his imprint not getting together romantically? _Jacob's 'voice' assaulted his thoughts.

_I've never heard it_. Quil admitted, _But isn't it possible?_

_Yes_. Sam answered, _bu__t, it's rare, and I don't see why you and Claire wouldn't be together._

_She never seemed like she wanted that. _Quil said, replaying their conversation after Little Women.

_Dude, _Embry's 'voice' interrupted, _you watched Little Women?_

_Embry, close your mouth and patrol. _Sam barked. _Maybe she would feel different if you told her…_

_There's never an appropriate time! _Quil exclaimed.

_Find one, man. She's your girl, she deserves to know. _Jake said, pawing at Quil's fur.

_You're right_ Quil thought, _I'll try._

Quil went running around the Northern boarder, the boys were thinking of the usual. Those who had imprinted were dreaming of those they loved, wondering if they were okay. Those who hadn't were thinking about trivial things like school, or family.

_Sam. _Quil called out in his thoughts.

_Yes?_ Same answered.

_Does the pain ever go away? I mean, whenever you're away from her?_ Quil asked

_No. _Sam replied. _Never_.

The other werewolves who hadn't imprinted raged with jealousy, but ran on twisting their thoughts away from those of the others wolves.

_Hey guys,_ Seth called, _we got company on the western front_

All the wolves began to howl and tear away toward the western side. When they all made it, they looked into the distance, and a pack of six dogs were walking steadily toward them.

* * *

Author's Note- Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Anything relatable to the Twilight series belongs to Stephenie Meyer and her publishers.

Summary- When Claire finds out that Quil imprinted on her, both are forced to re-evaluate their friendship, and find out if it's love, before it's too late.

Warning- Breaking Dawn spoilers, although the book was received with many mixed feelings, I will not disrespect Stephenie's wishes for the books.

(Any opinions/discussions of the book will be gladly answered via PM)

Author's Note- Chapter three.

* * *

The sounds of howls woke Claire from her sleep. She sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes, surveying the room. She heard the gentle clink of a coffee cup in the kitchen, and she followed the sound, to find Emily sitting in a kitchen chair sipping tea.

Her beautifully scarred face showed signs of tiredness as she smiled at Claire, "The howling woke you as well?"

"Yeah," Claire replied, "You think they're okay?"

"I am sure they are taking care of themselves, they're big boys" Emily replied, convincing herself as well as Claire.

Claire poured herself some tea and sat down at the table as well, smiling at her aunt, "I am sure Sam has got them taken care of, if anything actually is wrong"

Emily nodded, "Probably just those boys getting rowdy. They're probably having a conversation" she laughed.

Claire tapped the side of her mug, thinking of Quil, wondering if he was okay. She recalled her thoughts, and their conversation that night.

"Em, can I ask you a question?"

Emily smiled softly at her, "Sure honey"

"Have you ever felt…really empty when you were away from someone? Like, have you ever just had this ache in your chest whenever someone left you?" Claire asked.

"I feel that way every time Sam is away. Even now, I feel a little empty without him in my sight" she replied, tracing the ring around her mug, "It's like the second he leaves, there is an ache in my chest. Why?"

"I feel that way every time Quil goes away from me" Claire said truthfully, "I mean, I love him, but I don't love him the way you love Sam"

"Just because you love Quil platonically, does not mean you can't hurt when he's away." Emily said, putting her tea down and leaning forward.

"I feel so right with him, Em" Claire said, blush creeping to her cheeks "I never thought about being with him like that, but I don't know, whenever he is around, everything is good, everything is better. It's the way it has always been, but we go back so far that I've never thought about being with him"

"Tell me something, Claire," Emily said, "How do you feel when you think about being with Quil?"

"I like the idea" Claire said, smiling, "But part of me doesn't, knowing that once we cross that line, we can't go back."

"What makes you think you'll have to go back?"

"I don't know…" Claire replied, "I just don't want to jump into something I am not sure of"

An ominous feeling crept over Claire, however, and she had a feeling that she would need to decide soon.

Claire and Emily both stayed up the rest of the morning, preparing breakfast for the pack.

Around eight, a very tired looking Sam walked through the door, followed by the rest, looking similar. But there was more than sleep deprivation pasted on their faces, and that prompted Claire to drop her spatula and run to Quil who held her tightly for a moment.

Claire didn't ask what had happened; she knew Sam would tell them. She rushed to finish breakfast and sit back next to Quil leaving her hand on the table for him to hold if he needed to. In times of distress, Quil often just grabbed her and held on.

The boys grabbed the french toast, pancakes and eggs tiredly but hungrily, Claire and Emily both glanced at Sam when he began eating, waiting for him to speak, silently begging him to calm their worries.

"We found another pack along the western front last night" Sam began

Claire stiffened, "Werewolves?"

"Yes," Sam replied, grabbing Emily's quivering hand and kissing it gently.

"But--" Claire began, "I-I thought there weren't any packs around this area, at all?"

"That's what we thought," Embry said, "But they came to visit us last night."

"I talked to their Alpha in human form, and he said his pack was simply looking at the lands." Sam said shaking his head, "I've never heard of a nomadic pack before, but they have no set home, they travel around. They conquer lands"

Quil's hand flew over Claire's, he intertwined their fingers tightly, and she squeezed his hand once, their symbol that they loved each other, he squeezed back tightly.

"Are they proposing a battle?" Emily asked

"It's hard to say," Sam said, "It's unlikely that they would purposely disturb the peace, they seemed willing enough to pack up and move on, but I don't know how they think."

"Will you fight?" Claire asked, her voice quivering

"If there is danger to La Push we have to" Quil said, and then seeing Claire's face of terror, he smiled, "Who knows if they'll come back?"

"What if they do?" Claire asked looking from Quil to Sam.

"If they do we'll discuss things with them, but we have to protect La Push first and foremost."

Just that minute Jared walked in looking stiff, he threw a newspaper down on the table, pointing to the headline, "Does anyone care to tell me about this?"

The headline read, _Dead Body Found in Woods._

"How did the newspaper react so fast?" Embry questioned, snatching the article from underneath Jared's forefinger.

"What does it say?" Sam asked, his deep voice, reassuring.

Embry took a moment more to read the article, "It was the lost hiker who was reported missing last week. Found dead this morning. The reporters are already assuming the connection to the incidents in Forks"

Jared whistled lightly, "For real guys, what's going on?"

As Sam explained the story Claire's hand began to shake slightly in Quil's, these new wolves were killing already, they were attempting to dismantle their lives just after a few hours.

She started breathing heavy, and she snatched her hand out of Quil's to rub her chest. "Come on" he whispered in her ear.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her outside into the musky air, she felt a little saner as the fresh air seeped through her nostrils. She wasn't the crying type, but she felt as if her heart were to explode in fear.

Quil grabbed her face in his big hands and stared at her, "You know we've got this covered, right?" He whispered.

Claire nodded quickly.

He smiled at her, all love, and bent down to kiss her head, "I am sure with a little persuasion from Sam they'll leave, we probably won't even have to fight."

"I sure hope you're right." Claire whispered, smiling just slightly at her best friend.

Out of impulse she stood on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek lightly, and cupped his chin, "I really hope you're right"

* * *

Author's Note- Not terribly thrilled with this chapter. Heh.

Review Please.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- Anything relatable to the Twilight series belongs to Stephenie Meyer and her publishers.

Summary- When Claire finds out that Quil imprinted on her, both are forced to re-evaluate their friendship, and find out if it's love, before it's too late.

Warning- Breaking Dawn spoilers, although the book was received with many mixed feelings, I will not disrespect Stephenie's wishes for the books.

(Any opinions/discussions of the book will be gladly answered via PM)

Author's Note- Apologies about the delay. I am taking college level classes this year, and it's a lot of work, and I am balancing extra-curricular. I hope you will all forgive me and understand :D

Chapter four:

* * *

A week passed with no hint or sign of the nomadic pack. The wolves increased protection, having more patrol roaming every night, but there were no traces of the foreign pack. Sam wasn't relaxing yet, however, and would maintain heavy watch for at least another few weeks.

Claire was in the kitchen baking cookies, waiting for her weekly movie date with Quil. She had been baking most of the afternoon, a chocolate-vanilla cake, and two batches of cookies.

Perhaps it was hormones, perhaps it was her desire to impress Quil that had her baking, and Quil loved her baking. What was that saying? The way to a man's heart was through his stomach. She already had Quil's heart, she didn't know why she wanted more of it.

_Did _she want more of it? She recalled the conversation she had with Emily, thinking about her thoughts on being with Quil less than platonically.

As she grabbed the cookies from the oven, the door opened. Quil walked in and tossed his DVD of choice on the counter and placed his hands on his hips. Claire practically threw the cookies on top of the oven and rushed into his arms. He made a noise, a noise not uncommon for him. It was a rumble in his chest, a cross between a sigh and a moan, at the sound of it, Claire's heart flipped.

She pulled back, going to straighten her hair, but found she was still wearing her oven mitts. She laughed a little, out of genuine amusement and slight embarrassment. Why was she like this?

"I see you've been baking" Quil said as he grabbed a chocolate chip cookie from the plate on the table.

"Yeah," Claire said, placing the just-baked cookies on the cooling rack, "I like to make you happy" she admitted quickly.

Quil's mouth quirked into a smile and he closed his eyes as he bit into the cookie, "Jesus Claire" he practically moaned, "These are amazing"

She smiled at him and grabbed some soda, cake and cookies and took them into the adjoining living room and came back looking at Quil, "What's the movie tonight?"

Quil grinned, moving forward, playing with the tassels on her apron, "Titanic" he said grabbing the apron and lifting it over her head.

"Really?" Claire asked, "I commend you on that"

Quil laughed, "Mostly it's because Sam wants me to patrol tonight and I'd rather delay it"

They moved into the living room, and settled on the couch in their usual spots. At the beginning, they were always a few inches away, but over the course of the movie, Quil would often stretch his legs and put his arm around her. She's usually let her head fall onto his shoulder and they would sometimes just sit, or maybe fall asleep depending on the movie.

Claire put in the DVD and automatically moved closer to Quil. He smiled and put his arm around her. Claire thought as the opening credits showed Dennis Quaid sinking into the ocean. this night was different from other nights. Maybe it was the lurking danger of the pack, or maybe it was the realization that she undoubtedly had these feelings for her best friend.

The emotions that coursed through her proved that.

Quil was thinking how nice it was to have his arm around her, and how nice it would be to never leave. It was time to tell her that she was his imprint. She knew about imprinting, she had even asked one if he had, and he had changed the subject unable to lie, unable to tell the truth.

Maybe he should just tell her now.

Thoughts were raging in their minds as Jack and Rose were drawn together. It was intense, and a little awkward as they sat near each other, both desiring that for themselves.

The ending had Claire crying, as always and Quil held her to his chest, combing his fingers through her hair, kissing it once or twice. She wiped her eyes and laughed, "Sorry"

Quil laughed too, "It's alright, I expected it" He grabbed a tissue from the box on the coffee table and gently rubbed away the tears. In a split decision, he kissed her cheek, but lingered longer than he usually would. She smiled up at him, longing to express how much she loved him, and how un-platonic those feelings had become.

"Claire, I have something I want to tell you," Quil said, gathering courage with his words.

"Yeah?" She asked, sitting cross-legged on the couch facing him.

"I--" He began when Jacob barging through the door interrupted him.

"Dude, the pack is waiting on you. The nomadic pack is back" Jake said, in only a pair of sweat pants.

Quil clenched his fists, knowing he wouldn't be able to explain anything to Claire now that she had probably gotten all upset.

"All right" he said, jerking his head as a symbol for Jake to get out. Jake got the hint and left the room.

Quil turned to Claire, her eyes were wide with fear, "Will you fight?" she asked, grabbing his hands

"Hard to say," he said "If we do, it doesn't matter much, we can't die, remember?"

"Still" Claire whispered in protest, "You might get hurt."

"We heal fast" Quil shrugged and smiled, lifting her off the couch and pulling her into his chest, "Listen now, we'll be safe. I won't ever leave you"

"Good" Claire sniffled, "Because I can't be without you now"

Quil lifted her face toward his and kissed her on the forehead, and once on the cheek, dangerously close to her mouth. She sighed as his arms left her, and he turned toward the door, "See you tomorrow morning, Claire-bear" He said, smiling.

"I love you" Claire said, staring into his eyes.

"I love you too" Quil replied, almost stepping to open the door, but propelling back and scooping her up in his arms once again.

It wasn't unusual for goodbyes to take a long time, but this feeling between them was unusual, this heaviness of secrets and feelings, this heaviness of choices. Quil wished so desperately he could tell Claire that she was his imprint, but that conversation would require time, much more then they had now.

Claire let go first, "Go protect your pack, Quil"

He sighed and let go again, "Bye, Claire."

--OO--

Quil phased quickly, and followed the thoughts of the pack to the western boarder. There were his brothers, standing defensive around Sam, who was in human form, dressed in sweat pants, and there were six werewolves surrounding the other male in human form, naked. Quil ran and stepped into his place in rank, Sam looked at him, a silent warning that he should attempt to be prompt from now on.

The other Alpha was African and wore dreadlocks, his very composure had turned dog-like, he wore a scowl on his face, and his eyes shown bright. His arms and hands were covered in hair, and looked large. "I will not converse with you until your pack phases to human form" he said in an accent that spoke of a South African

"We should expect your pack to do the same as well" Sam said, serenely.

The foreign Alpha nodded, and then looked at his pack. Sam looked at his brothers and signaled them to phase. The boys spread out into the woods, and phased, putting on sweatpants, or tying shirts around their waists for modesty's sake, they would not care about their naked-ness if it was just them, but they did not know the foreign pack.

Upon return, the foreign pack were all in their human form, unclothed, and seemingly comfortable with their nakedness. All ethnicities were represented, and it led Quil to believe that one werewolf happened upon another, and they happened upon another and their tribe was built.

"My name is Peter, and these are my brothers" the foreign alpha said, gesturing to his pack.

"My name is Sam, and these are my brothers" Sam replied, gesturing to them.

They all still held an incredibly defensive pose around Sam, ready to phase, ready to fight, they were still in pack mentality.

"You can tell your brothers to stand down," Peter said, "We will not attack you unjustly"

Sam glanced at them, "Do not lose control" was all he said, and glanced back at Peter.

"We rarely come across another pack, especially ones from the same region. Each of us were alone in our journey of phasing, and we found each other over many journeys" Peter said, "We do not wish to cause destruction, but we often fight for regions we like. We like this one"

"Well," Sam said, "This is a large region, we only protect La Push, but we would like you to refrain from hunting in this region though, to remain inconspicuous, we had quite a lot of trouble with that awhile ago."

"I understand this is your home" Peter said, "But my pack finds many things they like about it"

"What are you proposing?" Sam asked

"We want this land, and we will fight you for it." Peter said simply, smiling lightly.

A growl rumbled through Paul's chest, and he began to shake. Jacob and Embry laid hands on him to keep him steady. When it seemed he could no longer remain still they dragged him from the pack, and let him phase. He went tearing out into the woods, releasing his pent up energies.

"You have young ones I see" Peter said condescendingly

"No" Sam said, "They're just protective of what is there's. We offer you no trouble, brothers, just ask you to move on, there is much more around these areas"

"Regardless," Peter said, "we will fight you"

"What if we don't choose to fight?" Jacob said, out of turn

"Then we will take" Peter said, "My brothers and I will come tomorrow to hear your decision, Alpha."

Sam bowed gracefully and watched the other pack phase and scatter into the woods.

The weight of unspoken words hung in the air, but they all knew they couldn't speak until Sam did. And when he did, the words were no surprise, "We will fight. this is our land, this is our home, and this is what we are meant to protect"

The pack all nodded at the same time, assent of the plan and Sam nodded as well, "Jacob, Embry, Seth and Leah, patrol the borders tonight. Quil, go back home to Claire and tell her what you were going to tell her before I sent Jake to fetch you"

Quil smiled, and ran back to Claire's house. The weight of the fight was looming on him, but perhaps he could find a ray of hope beyond it all.

* * *

Author's Note- Sam kinda reminded me a Carlisle a bit in this chapter.

Please Review, Girls.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- Anything relatable to the Twilight series belongs to Stephenie Meyer and her publishers.

Summary- When Claire finds out that Quil imprinted on her, both are forced to re-evaluate their friendship, and find out if it's love, before it's too late.

Warning- Breaking Dawn spoilers, although the book was received with many mixed feelings, I will not disrespect Stephenie's wishes for the books.

(Any opinions/discussions of the book will be gladly answered via PM)

Author's Note- Fluff mania in this chapter. I am sorry; I was just in the mood for some. Chapter five:

* * *

Claire was lying wide awake in her bed; the covers were tangled around her. She had cleaned up after Quil left but she was unable to keep her mind from the possible fight, and Quil.

The door to the kitchen slammed downstairs and Claire sat up, gripping her sheets. Feet shuffled in the kitchen. Was it Sam? She glanced at her clock; he wouldn't be in for another few hours. Emily? She was sick in bed.

She crept out of her room and bean padding down the stairs, almost running into Quil, who had been coming up.

"Hi," He breathed

"Hey," she said, holding out her arms to him. He stepped into her hold and they hugged each other for a few moments.

"What happened?" she asked, "I thought you were patrolling?" Her heart beat increased slightly.

"I was," Quil said, "But Sam sent me back because I need to talk to you about something"

She smiled slightly, covering her anxiety, "We should go sit"

Quil smiled as well, and moved into the kitchen. Claire went over to the counter, and began to make coffee, giving him time to speak, although she was anxious for his words.

But as she was turning on the pot she couldn't help asking, "Will there be a fight?"

"Yes," Quil said, and launched into the story with as much detail as he could manage, knowing Claire would be unsatisfied until he told her every detail.

She sighed at the end and cracked a smile, "You'll win, I know you will"

"We will" he smiled.

Claire poured him coffee and fixed it the way he liked it, and poured herself some, and came to sit back at the table, and smiled at him again.

He grabbed her hand, "I need to talk to you about something"

Claire nodded her heart galloping.

"I have to ask you to keep an open mind, alright?" Quil asked, "Just let me speak"

Claire nodded again, taking a sip of her coffee. Quil gave her a few minutes to situate herself, one foot on the chair, her coffee cup resting on the her knee.

Quil's heart was racing, he didn't know if he should joke or just get it over with. Would Claire accept it? Would she still love him?

"Listen," Quil said, laughing "I don't want this to get all serious or anything"

"But it is," Claire whispered, reading the emotions on his face clearly. What was he going to tell her? He hated her? He was in love with her? He was gay?

Quil took a deep breath, "You know about imprinting right?" Claire nodded, "I imprinted"

Claire's mouth dropped open in shock, unwillingly her eyes filled with tears. Quil had a soul mate, his other half, and it wasn't her. "When?" She whispered.

"Thirteen years ago" Quil said, sighing and gripping her hand tightly, "When you were two, Emily had you for the weekend and I imprinted on you"

Claire paused, shaken by this revelation, "You never told me" She whispered, a cross between hurt and elated. She and Quil were _meant_ to be together.

"I know" Quil said softly reading the hurt in her eyes, "There was just never a right time, and I was happy being whoever you needed me to be. A nanny, a brother, a friend, I love you, and I never found the right time to tell you-as corny as it sounds-soul mates."

Claire smiled at him so bright, "This explains a lot of things, and this also makes me wonder a lot of things"

Quill was immensely relieved, she had taken it well, better than he had thought, "What do you wonder?" He asked

"Just," Claire trailed off, a little reluctant to bring the issue up, "All the other guys are _in _love with their imprints. They have romantic relationships with them"

"Yes..." Quil said, pursing his lips, "But imprinting doesn't have to be romantic. I wasn't thinking about dating you when you were two. I was whoever you needed me to be, I can't be any less or more than that. You define me. You are my life Claire, platonically, un-platonically, you are my soul mate."

Claire stood up from the table pulling Quil up with her and then hugged him tightly, her head was buried in her chest as she whispered, "I am so glad you told me"

"So am I" he whispered.

Both hearts were soaring, pounding roughly in their chests. Both wanted the same things, but were unable to verbalize them.

Quil pulled back and looked into Claire's face, she looked serious. He had never seen her so serious…so open. He leaned his face down slowly and kissed her cheek, lingering there. She closed her eyes and breathed a light sigh. Quil kissed his way slowly to her mouth, pausing at the very edge. Her breathing was coming in short pants, and her eyes were still closed.

Quil put his hand on her cheek, "Claire" he whispered

She opened her eyes and stared at him, "Yes" she whispered, in answer to his silent question.

And Quil leaned forward and again and connected their lips for the first time.

--OO--

They spent the whole night talking, Claire on Quil's lap as they sat on the couch together. She had asked him many questions on how difficult it was for him, to wait thirteen years to get to where they were.

"Did you ever date anyone?" Claire had asked

Quil moved his head away from her to look into her eyes, "No, I never thought to, you were the only one who mattered"

"I wouldn't have cared" she had replied, tracing patterns on his shoulder, "I mean, if you _needed _to"

Quil smiled casually, "I know, but like I said, you're the only one who matters. I physically wouldn't have been able to do that."

Claire tried to conceal her internal beaming, but it was fruitless, she was too happy. She and Quil were MEANT for each other. This was supposed to happen. He was her first kiss, an experience she hoped to experience.

If Quil was anyone she needed him to be, maybe one of these days they would get together, because she would never stop needing him, and she could never see herself with anyone different.

"I don't want to be a girl or anything, but where are we, Claire?" Quil asked, "What do you need me to be?"

Claire paused, thinking through her words, "I don't know. I love you as a friend, but I certainly wouldn't mind being with you as more than that…obviously" she flushed

"No pressure" Quil said, smiling, "We have forever"

* * *

Author's Note- The trouble with writing secondary characters, is you can never really tell if they go OOC. Haha.

Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- Anything relatable to the Twilight series belongs to Stephenie Meyer and her publishers.

Summary- When Claire finds out that Quil imprinted on her, both are forced to re-evaluate their friendship, and find out if it's love, before it's too late.

Warning- Breaking Dawn spoilers, although the book was received with many mixed feelings, I will not disrespect Stephenie's wishes for the books. (Mostly)

Author's Note- Sorry guys, I am beyond stressed right now. I barely have time to think. I've been skipping lunch to attempt and write.

I've got a long weekend, hopefully I'll get ahead.

Chapter Six:

* * *

Quil stayed till two, unwilling to disconnect with Claire, but he did have some question for Sam. It took them much longer then usual to say goodbye. Claire had stood with him by the door, their hands interlocked, staring at each other "I don't want you to go" she had whispered. He smiled and leaned down, kissing her again.

"Go to sleep, honey, I'll be here when you wake up" Quil said, still smiling at her.

"Promise?" She asked her cheeks tinted pink from the kiss.

"Promise" he said, and let her hands go.

In the woods outside the house he phased and trotted forward, searching for Sam's 'voice' trotting around the interior of La Push.

Sam and Embry had been talking, but the recognition of Quil's thoughts paused their conversation. Everyone listened as the most private parts of his night lay out for them in his thoughts.

_Quil! _Jake's voice said, _Way to go! Proud of you man!_

_Yeah, _Quil replied, _but I still don__'__t know where we__'__re going._

_Yes, but she knows now _Sam comforted _that__'__s all that matters._

Quil smiled and began running around the perimeter, helping the patrol. He was too restless for sleep. He would have loved to have spent all night with Claire, but he knew he would have to wait much longer for her to adjust.

This impasse they had reached seemed okay; he knew it would not be long till they would be together. He could feel his feelings toward her soaring with a different kind of love. He was becoming who she needed him to be, and he was happy about that.

He recalled their kiss in his head. He hadn't kissed anyone in thirteen years, and Claire's lips, so soft and inviting, sent chills through his stomach, starting off lightning through his system.

He howled loudly at the moon and barked a laugh. He was so happy. Could there be this much happiness? He wanted to scoop Claire up and just take her away so they could be together in everyway…forever.

--OO--

It was four in the morning, Claire lay awake in her bed, gripping her sheets. She was happy. No, she wasn't happy, she was elated. Insanely elated. She was indescribable.

Her lips were still tingling from the heat of Quil's kiss. Her first kiss. A kiss that sent rockets throughout her body. She couldn't get it out of her head. The soft feel of his lips. His hot hands roaming into her hair, caressing her head. Her arms around him, ready to drown in him.

Was she too young to feel like this?

She has loved Quil forever. She couldn't remember a time when she hadn't loved Quil. But this love was so different, this love was more intense, this love was more real. She wanted to be with Quil, in every way, in every situation, every moment. She couldn't believe that she was his imprint, that they were meant to be together.

She snuggled under her covers and smiled, they were MEANT to be together.

--OO--

Morning greeted them with the usual flurry of werewolves eating everything in the kitchen, Claire had a smile for all of them, knowing that they knew. Surprisingly, she was okay with them knowing her personal business. Wait a minute, she was going crazy, they were like, her brothers, that's weird that they would know every aspect of her soon-to-be-hopefully relationship with Quil.

She waited by the door with a plate of all of Quil's favorites held behind her back, and when he came in, her heart sang. Literally sang, it thumped roughly and she felt like squealing. He was so amazing. She handed him the plate of food and his smile got even bigger. "Thanks Claire Bear" he said and bent down, connecting their lips.

A loud shouting of cat calls erupted from the table and Quil smirked while Claire turned away, blushing.

"Alright" Emily said, raising her sweet voice a little higher than usual, "settle down."

"Yes Em," the boys said, putting their heads down and digging into their plates again.

"Anything happen last night?" Emily asked

Sam recounted the confrontation with nomadic pack, and Peter. Emily remained calm the whole time and nodded, but the fear was plain on her face.

"While we could still fight, we've encountered a new problem." Sam said

"What's that?" Claire, asked, feeling Quil tense beside her. Her eyes traveled around the table, taking in the faces, counting. Someone was missing.

"Leah" Claire whispered.

Sam nodded "After Quil left to come back here, another memeber of the nomadic pack came within the border, hunting in Leah's territory, and it seems that they imprinted on each other."

Claire and Emily gasped, and all the boys nodded grudgingly.

"First a female wolf and then an imprinting female wolf" Jake muttered, "They knew NOTHING when all those legends were written"

Sam awarded him a smile, and then sobered, "They're together now. Inseprable, as usual. I just don't think they'll fight against each other."

"Please don't force them, Sam" Emily whispered, "That's not fair"

"Her commitment is to the pack, Em, if she's part of the pack, she'll need to fight." Sam said, smiling at her "It'll work out"

Quil and Claire went outside and stood in the summer breeze. "I can't believe Leah imprinted" Claire whispered

"It was weird" Quil said, "No one expected it. And this is going to ruin our chances and their chances of winning. Things are different now"

"Yeah, but maybe Peter won't want to fight if his brother loves the enemy" Claire said

"Maybe," Quil said, shrugging his shoulders, "but let's not think about that. Let's think about us, and what we have now"

Claire smiled, "I love you, Quil, so much"

Quil pulled her to him, "I love you too. You are my life, Claire"

She leaned up and connected their lips. This kiss was tender, and with more confidence, she deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and licking his bottom lip.

Quil's heart flipped as he opened his mouth to invite her in. Their tongues touched causing fireworks to spread through both of them. Quil's chest rumbled in pleasure, as Claire placed her hands on his chest.

He pulled away gently, and placed gentle butterfly kisses on her lips. Claire smiled at him, and entwined their fingers together.

--OO--

That night Sam set a meet place for them to greet the nomadic pack for their decision. Leah had rejoined the pack and was split in her decision to fight or not. The wolf she had imprinted on was named Adam, a European who had joined Peter's pack a little over a year ago.

They all stood behind Sam in their ranks in human form, and waited for the nomadic pack to join them. Sam didn't want conflict, and he would handle this carefully. He didn't want anyone loosing control, and cautioned them all to leave should they feel ready to phase.

The nomadic pack stepped forward, the one named Adam automatically locked eyes Leah and smiled, she smiled back, unwaveringly.

"Hello brother" Peter said, nodding his head

"Evening" Sam replied

"I see that two of our pack have imprinted on each other" Peter said, "We do not wish to attack your home, or Adam's mate, but we will."

"We will protect our home under any circumstance," Sam replied, "Lean knows her options, and we would not condemn her for leaving should she need to. The love for a mate outweighs the love for a pack"

"So you will fight?" Peter asked, looking skeptical

"Yes" Sam said, grinning maliciously

"A week from now then, you have till Saturday this time to be here," Peter said.

"What of the technicalities of the fight?" Sam asked, "We cannot die,"

"As soon as an Alpha is injured," Peter said, "or as soon as too many wolves have been hurt"

"It will be fair, correct?" Sam asked

"We will not cheat, no" Peter said, "Nor will you, we do not approve of your relations with the cold-bloods, and they will not interfere in the fight"

Sam nodded covering the surprise at Peter's knowledge of the vampires, "Next week"

Peter nodded to Sam, and then the pack, and signaled his pack to walk away. Adam, looked back at Leah and mouthed something to her, Quil assumed it was a place to meet.

"Leah, you will not betray our plans" Sam said

"I have loyalty to my pack, Sam" Leah whispered.

"Jake, you will go to the Cullen's and ask for their help, more training from Jasper would do us good" Sam said, "We fight next week, prepare yourselves."

Embry howled and the rest followed suit, running out into the forest, anticipating the week ahead.

* * *

Author's Note- Sorry guys.

Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- Anything relatable to the Twilight series belongs to Stephenie Meyer and her publishers.

Summary- When Claire finds out that Quil imprinted on her, both are forced to re-evaluate their friendship, and find out if it's love, before it's too late.

Warning- Breaking Dawn spoilers, although the book was received with many mixed feelings, I will not disrespect Stephenie's wishes for the books. (Mostly)

Author's Note- Sorry for the delay, kids. Been a hectic life lately.

Thanks for sticking with me :)

* * *

Quil and Claire sat on a large rock at LaPush Breach, Claire was huddled with her knees up to her chin, and her arms wrapped around her legs. Quil's arm hung loosely around her back, tracing little circles against it. They were sitting in companionable silence, just watching the sun set.

The wind blew Claire's dark hair around her face. She smiled, she loved the wind. She turned to face Quil and found him staring back at her. He smiled and lifted his hand, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He ran his hand down her neck, shoulder, arm until he made it to her hand, and entwined their fingers. She smiled at him brightly, she still couldn't believe that they were together.

The sun was setting and their time together was almost over. It was Wednesday, just three days till the fight. This was the second to last practice they would have before they had to face the nomadic pack. Claire had wanted to go, but Quil didn't want her to see. They really did fight, not viciously, but still.

"Can I please come tonight?" Claire asked, squeezing his hand.

Quil sighed, "You know I don't want you seeing that,"

"Well isn't it better for me to see it under controlled circumstance, rather then accidentally seeing the real thing?" Claire asked, leaning over and snuggling his neck.

Quil cleared his throat, "Maybe, but you still can't come"

Claire smiled against his neck, and her lips traced the tensed muscles, licking underneath his ear. "Please?" she breathed into his ear, exploring his neck more, sucking on a patch of skin, and then soothing it with her tongue.

Quil's chest rumbled, she couldn't be doing this to him, it wasn't fair, "Yeah, I guess you can come" He sighed out

Claire smiled triumphantly and drew her face away, "I don't get a kiss after you coerced me into letting you come tonight?" Quil asked, teasing her.

She smiled, and leaned forward and connected their lips in a soft kiss. Their passion was evident, but it wasn't sexual; it was love.

He pulled away from her and smiled, "God, I love you"

"I love you too" she whispered.

--OO--

An hour later Claire walked into the clearing. The vampires were already there, Bella and Edward lay in the grass, their heads close together in conference. Claire loved seeing them together, their story was incredible, surpassing all odds as she was a human and he was a vampire. They loved each other as much as they did when they first met.

Carlisle was talking to Sam in his human form, and Jasper was with the wolves, moving carefully around them as Jared and Paul circled each other, small snarls escaped their lips.

The wolf she knew as Quil walked over to her, and barked in the direction of Edward. Edward lifted his head and nodded toward Quil. He leaned over and pressed his lips to Bella's quickly and he was at Claire's side in less than a second.

"How are you, Claire?" Edward asked, his soft melodic voice relaxing her nerves

"I am good, how are you, Edward?" She asked, smiling at him.

"I am well. Renesmee will be here later to watch, she wanted me to let you know" Edward said.

Claire and Renesmee had been friends forever. There were rare times they saw each other, but together they got along well, over the years as different fights happened, or the pack was in danger, the girls found solace in each other.

Quil's chest rumbled as he stepped closer to Claire and pressed his nose to her neck, sniffing it, and then licking it. Claire laughed and looked toward Edward with a blush on her cheeks. She took Quil's nose away from her neck and patted it lightly, moving her hand up onto the top of his hand and ran her fingers through his hair.

Edward's face went from smiling to mischievous, "You want me to translate what you just thought?" he said with a wink

Quil shook his head aggressively, and Claire glanced at Edward who winked at her. He stared at Quil for a moment and turned toward her, "He just wanted to let you know that if you get scared you should leave. And he loves you"

Claire smiled, and beckoned Quil's head down, she kissed the fur and whispered, "I love you too"

Quil smiled and bounded away to join his pack. Claire felt Edward's icy hand wrap around hers, "Come over here and sit with us"

"Did he tell you to have me sit over here?" She asked

"Yes, but he's just concerned for your safety" Edward replied, walking over to the edge of the clearing, and sitting down on a log where Bella was perched upon, unmoving, observant.

Claire opted to sit a little farther away on a boulder, in eyesight of Edward, because she was sure Quil asked him to keep close watch after her. It surprised her how two sworn enemies could be friends, but the pack and the coven existed quite harmoniously together. Jasper became looser every time they met and was now able to goof off within in the ring of wolves with Carlisle. Claire sensed that he loved to test his strength against the wolves.

Leah bounded into the clearing from the North side, attempting to fit herself within the ring of wolves, to look inconspicuous. Edward began laughing.

"What?" Both Claire and Bella asked

"I don't think Sam will grant her a reprieve for being late seeing as how she was just sleeping with the enemy" he smirked

Claire's face became hot and tinted pink. Leah and Adam had hardly known each other a week, and they were already sleeping with each other? She hadn't even thought about that much with Quil, but Leah and Adam were both much older then she was, and more compatible as far as strength went.

She was surprised that Leah was fighting against the nomadic pack. But Claire supposed that loyalty to one's family was most important. The pack had promised not to directly hurt Adam if they could manage, because if Adam was out of the race, Leah would be out as well.

The first 'fight' began. The wolves she recognized as Jacob and Embry circled each other in a small circle. Jasper stood back with the others, and observed, his eyes tight on the circle. Emmett bounced beside him excitedly, waiting for the fight to start.

"Remember the weakness points!" Jasper called.

Claire's heart flew into her throat as Jacob launched forward and bit Embry's leg. Embry barked out in pain once, and then barked a laugh, smiling menacingly into Jacob's face. Claire often wondered what it was like to be inside the mid of a wolf. They both could read each other's thoughts, their plans for the next move, she was sure there was a lot of trash talk flowing throw their minds.

As each bounded toward each other again and missed, Claire watched, absolutely engrossed in the fight, so much so that she didn't realize that Renesmee sat down on the boulder next to her.

Claire turned, "Hey Nessie" she smiled at her friend.

Renesmee smiled and waved.

Claire was used to the way Nessie never talked. It had been that way forever. She was used to having conversations with her just by Renesmee's finger being placed on her forehead.

Renesmee watched the fight serenely, Claire wondered how she managed to be so calm with her soul-mate out there, but she seemed calm. Claire loved Jacob as her brother and she was worried for him, even though it was just practice.

She felt Renesmee's finger against her forehead and a feeling of peace spread over her, and she recalled-through Renesmee-Jasper's gift for controlling emotions. She breathed out, feeling at peace and smiled at Nessie, who smiled back at her, and watched the fight.

A few more bounds from Jacob, and a sharp bite into to Embry's hind leg, had him laying on the ground. Carlisle rushed over to him, picked him up and took him over to the woods where he could phase in privacy and then Carlisle could tend to him to make sure he could heal properly. His blood matted fur was already ceasing as he was being dragged off.

Claire's heart began beating quickly, and worry flooded her system even though she knew instinctively that Embry would be okay. Jacob bounded around the circle and barked once or twice, smiling.

Sam laughed and bounded toward Embry and Carlisle to make sure he was okay.

"Good!" Jasper called, "But remember you won't be able to hear the other pack's thoughts, it won't be as easy. Try to shut the other's thoughts out"

Renesmee touched Claire's head with her finger and her thoughts flew into Claire's mind. She was going to see Jacob. Before Claire could even register the thought, Renesmee was already at Jacob's side, cuddling his neck.

Quil bounded over to her and smiled.

"He wants to know how you felt," Edward called over to her

"It was a little scary," Claire said honestly, "But I can't wait to see you fight"

Quil smiled. "He's up next against Seth" Edward said, translating.

Clair kissed the fur of his nose and he walked away back to the circle. As scary as the fight had been, it _had_ been exhilarating, and she was sure watching Quil would make her scared but excited.

A few minutes passed and Embry passed back into the ring, running around with Jacob, signaling no ill feeling toward him.

"Remember to block out the other's thoughts!" Jasper called when things settled down, "You won't have that advantage with the other pack"

Both wolves nodded toward Jasper, and then started moving in circles.

Quil smiled menacingly at Seth, and Seth returned the gesture, while playful, both looked focused to eliminate the thoughts of their competitor, and to know when to make their move.

Renesmee settled beside Claire, and moved close so Claire knew she was there, and that she shouldn't be frightened. Claire was breathing easy, she knew it was just play. They circled around each other slowly, once, twice, three times. Seth lunged at Quil.

His teeth bit a piece of Quil's neck, leaving the fur to become a little blood stained. Claire gasped, but breathed deeper, reminding herself that it was just a game. Quil barked a laugh and circled once before launching at Seth who dodged the bite. Seth took advantage of Quil's momentary distraction to bite his hind leg. Quil growled.

"Focus Quil" Jasper said, quietly.

Quil nodded and circled again around Seth, biting his neck hard until Seth yelped. Quil let go as soon as Seth whimpered, and licked the spot on his neck in apology. Claire smiled, she was proud of Quil. Seeing him fight was incredibly exhilarating she liked seeing him defend himself.

The fight went on for another few minutes, until both Quil and Seth got each other a few more times. It was nearly midnight when all of them had fought, and Carlisle had checked them out to make sure they were fine.

In his human form Quil ran over to Claire. His neck showed only a small hint of a bruise from where Seth bit him, and Claire leaned up and kissed it lightly.

"What did you think?" Quil asked, smiling down at her.

Claire smiled and put her hands around his waist, "I think it was very…sexy" she said, feeling a little self conscious saying the word so bluntly.

"Oh really?" Quil smiled, and leaned down to kiss her neck,

"Oh yeah" Claire breathed.

He lifted his head to hers and kissed her deeply, his tongue reaching out and connected with hers.

"Maybe I'll just have to let you come again, then" He said, smiling.

* * *

Author's Note- Little longer for you.

Please Review!.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- Anything relatable to the Twilight series belongs to Stephenie Meyer and her publishers.

Summary- When Claire finds out that Quil imprinted on her, both are forced to re-evaluate their friendship, and find out if it's love, before it's too late.

Warning- Breaking Dawn spoilers, although the book was received with many mixed feelings, I will not disrespect Stephenie's wishes for the books. (Mostly)

Author's Note- Hey kiddies. Thanks for your reviews last time. I am just a tad stressed currently, so I didn't get to reply.

Enjoy!

* * *

Saturday morning dawned with incredible enthusiasm from the pack, more enthusiastic, perhaps, then they should have been. Leah was the only wolf with lesser energy, she still had yet to announce her decision to the pack. They all sat around the large dining table in Emily and Sam's house. Claire and Emily stared at each boy in turn memorizing each face carefully before landing on the one they loved the most.

Quil's hand was wrapped tightly around Claire's, she was glad they were going to spend the day together before the fight. Quil was confident, as was the rest of the pack, but no matter how immortal they were, and how strong they were she still worried for them. They were her brothers, and Quil was her life. She knew that today would be hard for her. They had decided she and Emily would go over the Cullen's for the fight, seeing as Edward knew the pack's minds very well, he could keep them in the loop of the fighting, and Jasper could help calm their spirits.

There was silence around the table, save for the gentle clink of silverware against the plates. The silence wasn't menacing, but companionable, it amazed Claire how nonchalant they all were about facing a pack much more learned and put together then theirs was in a few short hours.

Leah's voice interrupted the silence, "Adam and I aren't fighting. We can't do it, I couldn't cause him grief by fighting against his family, and he couldn't do it to me either. We'll go away, it won't be a big event" she smiled to herself, "we're going to get married."

Sam put down his knife and fork with unnecessary force and breathed out roughly. Leah half rolled her eyes, she lost most deference to Sam when she wasn't in wolf form. As a human, she simply remembered her dislike for him. Though she understood him more now, after imprinting on Adam, she understood the inexplicable draw toward him, but she still didn't like him.

"You're leaving the pack?" Sam asked.

Leah paused, "From how I understand it, if I leave the pack and never phase again, I'll start aging like a normal person?"

Sam nodded.

"Adam and I may go off on our own…I don't know." Leah said, shrugging

Emily was smiling, "Congratulations, love"

Leah smiled at her, "I want to get together with you, Claire, and even Bella to plan the wedding"

"We'd love that" Emily said, after getting Claire's enthusiastic nod of confirmation.

"Well, we'll miss having you," Sam said, and got up, "Excuse me"

Sam rushed out the back door and a few moments later, the sound of tearing clothes, and a low groan echoed through the open window. Emily clamped her eyes shut, "He'll come around, he's just stressed"

Leah nodded and got up as well, grabbing her plate and Emily's, and moving over to the sink. Quil swirled his French toast around in the syrup once more and popped the piece into his mouth. He gripped Claire's hand tighter, "Let's go, love"

Claire smiled and stood up with him to leave through the back door, Quil touched Leah's back in a brotherly gesture of love to comfort her, and Claire saw for a moment, her face react with a small smile.

When they were out in the bright sunshine, Quil's eyes immediately looked through the light growth of trees. After a moment he sighed, "Sam doesn't lose control."

Claire nodded, "He's probably just on edge, everyone can get a little angry sometimes."

"Yeah…" Quil muttered, unconvinced.

They walked hand in hand to the rocky shore of La Push beach, and up against the water. Claire pulled Quil in with her, the waves lapping at their bare feet. She remembered the video of her when she was a just a little girl, her tugging his pant leg into the water, until Quil scooped her up in his arms.

"Penny for your thoughts," Quil said, smiling at her. She looked simply lovely in the sunlight, her dark hair blowing back in the wind.

"Just thinking how lucky I am to have you" Claire said smiling, and moved into his arms.

His arms encircled her as he held her tightly against his warm chest. She felt his lips at her hair, and she closed her eyes, and breathed in deeply, she loved the smell of him, the feel of him, the strength of him.

She felt his finger underneath her chin, and she raised her head to look into his deep charcoal eyes, he didn't speak, but moved his head toward hers and connected their lips. This kiss was different then any they had shared, it was passionate, but the way Quil gripped her to him, the way his lips moved against hers, the way he cupped her chin, and kissed her neck, she knew he was worried too, she knew was telling her that he loved her.

--OO--

Claire paced around the large glass living room. She bit the end of her thumb and she glared out the glass paneling at the two vampires goofing around in the back yard. Did they not care at all about their friends?

"Of course they care, Claire" Edward said, "Jazz and Emmett just goof off a lot, they want to get their energy out before the fight."

Claire's brow furrowed, she hated when Edward read her mind, but she supposed she couldn't complain, it was useful currently. She heard Edward's gentle laugh as she thought again how annoying his invasive power was.

Nessie skipped into the room at that moment, and walked right over to Claire, and placed her finger on Claire's head. Claire watched as Nessie walked to the fighting ground, and saw her greet Jacob, she scanned Nessie's vision until she saw Quil laughing jovially with Embry and smiling.

Claire was thrown back into the present and smiled at Renesmee, she knew that she was just trying to make her feel better about everything. Emily came out of the kitchen where she had been fixing her and Claire's dinner.

"Em, I can't eat" Claire said,

"Try, it'll make you feel better" Emily replied, setting her plat on the dining room table

"Eat, Claire" Bella's bell-like voice said, "It really will"

Claire nodded and moved slowly across the room, she had almost forgotten Bella was there, she sat so silently and unmoving, it used to freak her out, when she found out about the Cullens and Bella, but over the years she had gotten used to it, their odd way of eating, their desire to make people feel accepted and comfortable.

Edward's pose tightened slightly, as Alice entered the room, "The nomadic pack is coming within five minutes" she whispered.

Edward breathed out, "Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jazz, Rosalie, the fight is starting soon" He called, barely louder then Claire's normal speaking voice.

In an instant the vampires flooded into the room and positioned themselves on various pieces of furniture, they didn't need to sit, but they did so they would have a better view of Edward. Claire's panic started rising slightly as Esme laid a cold hand on her shoulder in comfort, it was starting soon.

Jasper stared pointedly at Edward, and Edward nodded slightly, soon Claire felt a pressing feeling of peace erupt through her system, she knew it was Jasper's strange gift but she welcomed the intrusion, anything to get away from her chaotic thoughts. Emily seemed to feel the pressure as well and looked marginally relieved as Alice and Bella bounced over to sit with them at the dining room table.

Edward's eyes were fixed on a point far away, his exquisite face paused, his mouth slightly agape. "Peter and the pack have arrived, everyone is assembled" he paused, listening to the thoughts only he could hear, "Peter is talking to Sam about Leah and Adam, and is asking if they still want to fight."

Esme's grasp on Claire's shoulder tightened slightly, Claire could tell she wanted Sam to say no, so they wouldn't have to go through this, but from the look on Edward's face, and his next words, she could tell he hadn't.

"We're separating, we wait for them to make the first move" Edward said, using the pack plural.

His body was bent into a hunch, a menacing snarl on his face as if he was fighting as well, he was immensely concentrated on the voices, and pictures in his head. All of the sudden he flinched.

"Peter jumped toward Embry. Embry bit his flanks, but not enough to draw blood. The other of the nomadic pack have jumped in and are now fighting. We're all separated, we can't see each other. Jacob is fighting an Asian, they're locked in a stare down." Edward lunged forward, biting his teeth together, and smiled, laughing. "Go Jake!"

Renesmee smiled brightly, and moved closer to Jasper, who radiated his peace again throughout the room. Claire waited with bated breath for the whereabouts of her love.

Edward danced around the room lightly, moving forward, biting back, he no longer narrated the fight, but choreographed it from the perspective of the fighter. He growled every few moments, and there were moments of triumphs where he would laugh jovially.

"Quil" Edward panted out his shining face turning grim, he began to move back ward, "Quil, move!" he yelled harshly.

Edward stopped again and watched the scene play behind his eyes and his mouth opened, he choked out a half sob. "Carlisle" he whispered.

Carlisle flitted around the room briefly and disappeared out the door. Claire panted, and stood, Esme couldn't hold her back, Jasper's power could not calm the raging in her system. She went to Edward and put her hands on his ice cold shoulders, attempting to shake him, "Edward," she panted, "EDWARD!"

His body moved around again, playing out another part of the fight, he breathed roughly. After a moment he paused, and felt Claire's hand shake his shoulder again.

He shook his head and looked into her eyes, "Peter is gravely injured"

Claire no longer cared about the land that was given or kept, nothing interested her more then Quil, "What happened to Quil?"

Edward searched her eyes, and sighed, "He--he was attacked by Peter, he fell off the hill"

Claire gripped her heart and slid to the floor, Edward bent down with her and pulled her to his chest, and she fell into black.

* * *

Author's Note- Please Review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- Anything relatable to the Twilight series belongs to Stephenie Meyer and her publishers.

Summary- When Claire finds out that Quil imprinted on her, both are forced to re-evaluate their friendship, and find out if it's love, before it's too late.

Warning- Breaking Dawn spoilers, although the book was received with many mixed feelings, I will not disrespect Stephenie's wishes for the books. (Mostly)

Author's Note- You guys should trust me more! I was just trying to bring some excitement to your life! :D

*cookies and ice cream for all*

*******ATTENTION ********

**It is now NaNoWriMo, and I participating this year, so my focus right now is on my novel, I am attempting to keep pumping out chapters, but they may not be so regular, so don't be mad at me.**

* * *

Claire felt icy hands dance across her face and arms gently. She felt her body sinking into something soft and warm. Her head ached, she needed to open her eyes. A rush of thoughts crowded her brain, but only one was important to her. Quil. Her eyes snapped open, and they landed on Esme who was leaning over her protectively.

She leaned up, and her head spun dizzily, but she continued to move to the edge of the bed, and stood up.

"Be careful, Claire" Esme's soft voice said.

Claire nodded and moved over to Renesmee who was standing in the far corner with her arms folded, surveying the room with no movement as her mother often did. As Claire moved closer toward her, Renesmee glanced at Esme for permission to show her, when she nodded, Renesmee stretched out her index finger toward Claire.

Claire shuffled closer and gasped as the icy finger touched her forehead, sending her forward into memory.

She watched from Renesmee's view of the living room, as vampires flitted about in a bit of chaos. Bella comforted Emily as best she could, as Emily burst into tears, and Jasper was immediately at their side trying to calm the tension in the room.

"Emmett, go help Carlisle carry Peter and Quil, you go too Rose" Edward said, still cradling Claire's body in his arms, trying not to upset her worse by making her even colder.

The other vampires flitted out of the room and Esme scooped Claire in her arms and carried her up the grand staircase. Edward was immediately at Renesmee's side, and placed a loving hand on her shoulder.

Claire watched the next few moments in fast forward, showing the slight lapse of time in between her faint and the wolves being brought in.

Carlisle came through the door with a black wolf in his arms. The wolf's fur was horribly matted with blood, and two of his legs were twisted out at odd angles. Next, Emmett carried a human Quil in his arms, who looked badly bruised, and his arm was twisted.

Jacob entered the room in a run and touched Renesmee briefly on the arm before leaning over Quil worriedly until Carlisle moved him gently out of the way and stuck a needle in his arm. Claire assumed it was morphine. The groaning in Quil's throat ceased after a moment and Carlisle stretched out his arm gently. His doctor's hands were feeling for something and he groaned low when he couldn't find it, he dashed to his case on the table and pulled out a sling, and wrapped Quil's arm in it tightly, he then signaled to Rosalie to take Quil, and she walked up the stairs with him.

Claire jerked back into reality and started toward the door, but as soon as her hand reached for the knob, it turned beneath her hand, and Quil barged through the door, no bruises, nothing broken, just a frown on his face which split into a smile at the sight of Claire. She leaped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist tightly and kissed him deeply, passionately. Their lips crashed against each other again and again in reckless abandon, their tongues met passionately.

Quil walked over to the bed and dropped them down onto it, leaning over her carefully, and kissing her neck over and over again. Claire sighed, tears seeping out her eyes. She moved his face toward hers again and kissed him again, until a sob escaped her lips.

Quil gathered her up in his arms and pulled her into his lap, he kissed her head, her hands, her arms, her neck, "It's okay, baby" He whispered against her black hair, "It's all okay"

Claire nodded, understanding. She knew he was okay, she knew this was all okay, she knew the land was theirs and the nomadic pack wouldn't be back, but all the tensed up emotion gathered from all of the above was coming out of her now, causing her to shake.

--OO--

It wasn't until later that Claire calmed down. Quil walked with her over to Emily and Sam's in silence, just gripping her hand tightly. "Things weren't so bad today" he said,

Claire snorted, "Seeing my soul mate injured severely isn't what I would call easy"

"Guess you're just not tough," Quil said, joking with her.

Claire stopped in the middle of the path and put two hands on her hips, "Okay, so take a second and think of me going against that pack and coming home with a broken arm and a concussion"

She watched as Quil's tan face paled, and his face contorted in pain, "Alright, I get that"

"I don't want to ever go through something like that again," Claire muttered, walking again.

"As a pack of werewolves, we don't have the promise of safety," Quil said in reply, "There will always be something"

"There doesn't have to be," Claire said, "Why don't you just…stop?"

"I can't stop phasing yet, I am not really ready to. And we're still too young to get married" He replied, taking her hand in his.

Claire's heart tumbled quickly thinking about marriage, how lovely being married to Quil would be. "Well my birthday is in like, a week, and I'll officially be older then the physical you, so, we can age two years together and get married" Claire said, smiling at her logic.

"Maybe," Quil said, "I'd love to grown old with you"

Claire smiled and leaned her head up, searching for a kiss. Quil smiled and bent down kissing her deeply.

They walked up to Sam and Emily's back door, and Quil turned the knob and pushed open the door.

"SURPRISE!" everyone screamed.

Claire's mouth dropped open as she read the green banner over the oven that read, "Happy Birthday, Claire!" She looked up at Quil and smiled softly, "Thank you."

* * *

Author's Note- Thanks kids!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- Anything relatable to the Twilight series belongs to Stephenie Meyer and her publishers.

Summary- When Claire finds out that Quil imprinted on her, both are forced to re-evaluate their friendship, and find out if it's love, before it's too late.

Warning- Breaking Dawn spoilers, although the book was received with many mixed feelings, I will not disrespect Stephenie's wishes for the books. (Mostly)

Author's Note- Chapter 10.

Sorry for the long wait.

**************The game Spoons is mentioned in this chapter and I am not sure if everyone knows what that is. But pretty much, it's a fast paced card game, and there are spoons in the middle of the table (one less then the amount of people, kinda like musical chairs), and when you get four of a kind you grab a spoon in the middle of the table, and so does everyone else; the last person left without a spoon is out.**

**I wasn't sure if everyone knew what it was, cause when I play we get crazy. Haha.**

Alright, sorry, on with the chapter :]

* * *

Claire's mouth dropped opened in a delighted smile. She turned toward Quil, and found him looking down at her seriously, she smiled even wider, a symbol to him that she loved it, and she did. She was in awe of how much she loved these people, and they loved her.

So much stuff had been building up in recent weeks, so many things had attempted to keep them apart. And the stress had built to become a tornado inside her. She had almost forgotten that her birthday was in a week. And now she didn't have to, Quil had her covered.

She walked into Emily's waiting arms and hugged her tightly, Claire twisted her face towards and Emily's hair and whispered, "I love you so much…"

Because, after her parents died, Emily took her in. Before anything happened, before Claire had a chance to cry a single tear, Emily had scooped her up and taken her in, comforted her, and loved her. Same with Sam. Same with all of them.

Tears sprung to her eyes as she circled around the room, hugging each boy in turn, she told them how wonderful they were and how much she loved them, and they had turned their heads and muttered it back, trying to act manly.

After cake Claire leaned against the wall and watched the boys play a very rowdy game of spoons on the floor-they had broken the table last round- she watched them fondly, a coke in her hand as Edward walked up to her and kept safe distance from her against the wall.

She and Edward had always had an interesting relationship. As a kid she had loved Bella and Renesmee, and since Edward rarely let either of them out of his sight he was always a constant fixture in her life. She had trouble seeing his un-aging face as a father; but she loved him like one, because she knew he cared about her because Renesmee cared about her.

"Happy Early Birthday, Claire" his melodic voice sang into her ear,

She smiled, "Thanks Edward. Enjoying the party?"

Edward nodded, a smirk at his lips, "Yeah, the smell of dog and human food, it's very enticing."

"You're not having a problem with Emily and I are you?" Claire asked worriedly.

"No," Edward replied, "We ate yesterday"

Claire smiled, she loved Quil, but she always thought the vampire lifestyle was a little cool, at least the way the Cullens lived it.

Quil walked over to him, his stride broad, his face tense.

"Bad reflexes?" Edward asked, smiling

Quil snorted, "Jake's just a freaking cheater,"

Claire pouted at him, "Perk up, baby, let's go outside"

As they walked away, she saw Edward walk over to the circle of boys and sit down, Edward would beat them all at Spoons. Who had faster reflexes then a vampire?

As they exited the side door they heard a frustrated growl come from Jared and the soft musical laughter coming from Edward. Claire smiled fondly and grabbed Quil's hand. She turned to her right, looking at the woods on the side of the house and shivered, they always unsettled her.

"Were you surprised?" Quil asked, looking down at her kindly

"I really was. Today has been crazy, I completely forgot about my birthday"

Quil looked smug and stopped walking, pulling her in toward his chest.

"Claire," he began timidly, "I know we're young, and I know that you have so much ahead of you, but, I love you so much"

"I love you too, Quil," Claire whispered "Can you believe it's only been a few weeks?"

Quil nodded, "I know, but these past few weeks, I feel like I've finally figured out what I wanted. And I want you, Claire"

Claire smiled encouragingly at him, her mind flying through what he was saying. Where was he going with this? What did he want? She knew she would give him anything….anything. She could let everything go for him, and it wouldn't matter.

Quil sighed and began again, "I want--"

"CLAIRE!" Emily's voice echoed out the door, "It's time for presents!!"

"We'll be right there!" she called toward the door, "What were you saying?" She asked Quil, smiling, heart racing.

Quil pursed his lips, "We'll talk about it later" he smiled, and leaned down, connecting their lips softly, he moved to pull away but her lips began moving against his. He smiled into her lips and his hands traveled around her back. She licked her tongue against his lip and when he opened his mouth to her, she spent an indefinite amount of time exploring his mouth. Her stomach fluttered intensely. Could she love him this much?

"CLAIRE!" Emily called again.

Claire pulled away and heard some muttering inside, followed by cacophonous laughter. Claire's cheeks were still tinted pink as she and Quil walked, hand in hand into the house.

"Sorry we interrupted anything," Jacob muttered, barely containing a smile

"Shut up" Quil said tersely.

Jacob had no room to talk, Renesmee sat beside him on the couch within the realm of his arms smiling lightly at them, it wasn't as if Jake didn't worship the ground she walked on.

Emily bustled over, a haphazard look on her scarred face. She grabbed Claire by the shoulders and directed her to a rocking chair at the head of the semi-circle the pack had created. Claire felt awkward placed at the head, everyone stared at her, but she smiled jovially.

She received a new cell phone from Sam and Emily, as well as a little booklet of pictures ranging from her parents to the pack all together. Jared, Paul and Embry all pitched in for one mutual item, a gift card to a Port Angeles mall. They muttered apologies as she unwrapped it for the low price and for the bad taste in gifts, but Claire had never felt so lucky, they were all there for her, and they had at least tried.

Claire received a small wood figurine of the pack from Jake and Renesmee, and all the Cullen's donated a lot of money to the cause of the Port Angeles shopping trip to which Rosalie and Bella were all to happy to assist.

The last present to be received was Quil's, who shuffled forward into the middle of the circle, and sat down in front of Claire. Her heart beat fast as she looked into his eyes. He seemed to be debating, fighting between emotions. He took a deep breath and reached into the pocket of his jeans, fumbling awkwardly for a moment.

"Claire, I love you so much," he said, his voice quivering.

Claire watched in slow motion as Quil's hand began to move out of his pocket with a small velvet box within its grasp. He held it open, and placed delicately on the pillow inside was a small ruby ring.

"Claire," Quil breathed, "Will you marry me?"

* * *

Author's Note- I know you all probably hate me, and think this will be over soon, but it won't I promise!

Please Review :]


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- Anything relatable to the Twilight series belongs to Stephenie Meyer and her publishers.

Summary- When Claire finds out that Quil imprinted on her, both are forced to re-evaluate their friendship, and find out if it's love, before it's too late.

Warning- Breaking Dawn spoilers, although the book was received with many mixed feelings, I will not disrespect Stephenie's wishes for the books. (Mostly)

Author's Note- So, I suck. I know this. Apologies, dear ones.

Enjoy!

* * *

"_Claire," Quil breathed, "Will you marry me?"_

All the breath had disappeared from Claire's lungs. There was simply none left in the room. It was as if that ring-that beautiful ruby ring- was sucking all the oxygen, all the energy from her. Her mind couldn't form a coherent thought, her mouth hung slack.

After a few moments awkward laughter filled the room and Claire still did not rouse. She just stared at the ring. Marriage. She and Quil married. She wasn't sixteen yet. She was being asked to get married. Quil was her soul mate; of course she loved him…but marriage. Marriage?

The word tumbled from her lips softly, and she heard Bella's soft laugh to her left. She knew Bella had been adamantly against marriage when Edward had first asked, but this was different, very different.

Quil's face fell, his heart tumbled out of proportion, he cursed internally. He knew that it was stupid to propose in front of a crowd, he was just gonna get embarrassed and things would never stop being awkward now. He knew it was too soon.

"Claire?" He asked worriedly, gazing at her emotionless face.

Claire took a deep breath, tears filling her eyes, she thought about the last few weeks and realized there was no one else she would rather spend her life with, but she knew she was nowhere near marriage, she wasn't ready in any capacity, but knew that Quil knew that. And she did want him, and that made her answer very easy.

Quil's eyes glittered as she looked into them. "Yes" she whispered.

Quil's face broke out into a wild smile and his eyes became watery. He slipped the ruby ring onto her finger. Perfect fit.

Everything was quiet for moments as Claire and Quil stared at each other in rapture, and then cacophonous applause filled the room. Quil stood up and yanked Claire toward him, placing a small soft kiss on her lips. He leaned down into her ear and whispered, "It's a promise of my love. We won't get married till you're ready"

Claire sighed and hugged him, she loved how he knew. She loved that he was okay with her and her insecurities. She loved this _promise_ he had given her. This beautiful ruby promise.

When their embrace ended both genders split into different sides of the room, the girls fawning over how lovely the ring was, and making quick wedding plans that wouldn't happen for awhile, the boys slapped Quil on the back and made fun of his tears, except for Edward. Edward just smiled and congratulated.

The rest of the night passed tranquilly, finding the werewolves and vampires snuggled with their mate, or friend in front of the fire place in Emily's small living room. It was a tight fit, but it was the first time in a long time that Claire felt really connected with all of them. And as she watched the embers dance in the fire place, she wished nothing would ever change.

--OO--

In a forest just south a Vancouver, a black wolf roamed, hunting for food, and for his pack. He couldn't believe this, he couldn't believe they had lost the fight, they had lost new territory. He couldn't believe Adam had run off with the enemy. After all his hard work, Peter was left the way he started, scared, and hungry.

He was reliving the fight in his head, attempting to find where things went wrong. He had attacked the one known as Quil, and as he cast him over the side of the hill, Quil had grabbed onto his flanks and took him with him. Peter had tumbled farther. Carlisle-the bloodsucking leech- had fixed him up, and he supposed he should feel more grateful then disgusted. But passive happiness was all he could muster.

He had lost his pack, and hope for a new life because of this Quil. The only one who beat him in the race. He was going to get it back. Propose a new challenge to their Alpha, and see if the young one was brave enough to die for his brothers.

If he had any honor, he would be. And when he died after Peter beat him, maybe Peter's soul could rest. Because right now, he just felt lost, and roaming.

He would give them a week though, a week to make them think that they one, a week to make _him _think that he won, and then he would go, and make one final proposition. The stakes rose even higher this time.

--OO--

_Racing through the woods. Her eyes were the eyes of Quil. Behind her a stark black wolf chased viciously, panting harshly, but not giving in. Voices crowded her brain. They were her brothers talking of nothing significant, just the normal. She thought viciously, trying to warn her brothers what situation she was in, but none of them heard her, none of them listened._

_She flew through the bush, she had stopped glancing behind her, stopped calling out, she ran with no direction, just speed. Her paws slammed against the hard ground, her heart beating out of control. And then, she slipped, and fell._

_The scene before her changed. She looked at herself, cowering as the dark black wolf circled her slowly. She needed to save herself. She felt Quil's body rev up, ready to fight, but he was held immobile by some force that was unexplainable._

_  
And she was forced to watch as the wolf delicately bit down, and snapped her neck in two._

Claire shot up quickly. Tears poured from her eyes. Nightmare. It was just a nightmare. Just a dream.

She had been in Quil's body, Quil's mind. She had seen herself die. It was similar to those dreams she had had as a child, where Quil would leave her in the middle of the forest, but it had never gone so far. Never gone so drastically far.

She closed her eyes and lay down on her pillow, and she prayed it wasn't a foreshadowing of things to come.

* * *

Author's Note- Sorry that was short.

Did everyone understand the dream sequence?

Please Review!


	12. Message

Hello my Lovely Readers!

I know, I am a mean, mean Authoress for making you wait so-but many different circumstances out of my control have prevented me from writng, and now uploading the finished chapter.

My poor laptop broke just last night and we have to take and get it fixed, but we won't be going till Friday, so odds are it won't be fixed till Saturday. WHich sucks, because the only copy I have is on my laptop. Hence my lack of updating.

So, to make you love me more and BEG for forgiveness, I am going to give you a preview of the next chapter, just a few tidbits that will be included. If you do not wish to know, please avert your eyes or send me a review :]

Preview:  
We finally figure out Peter's plan.  
A big surprise from Leah.  
And A chocolate cake lovefest between our favourite ship :]


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- Anything relatable to the Twilight series belongs to Stephenie Meyer and her publishers.

Summary- When Claire finds out that Quil imprinted on her, both are forced to re-evaluate their friendship, and find out if it's love, before it's too late.

Warning- Breaking Dawn spoilers, although the book was received with many mixed feelings, I will not disrespect Stephenie's wishes for the books. (Mostly)

Author's Note-Sorry guys, I am just, wow, I am just really tired, and I have no time.

* * *

In Port Angeles, a man roamed aimlessly down the street, his dreadlocks swinging easily with his stride. He tried looking normal-but it was hard for him. He looked like a dog to the people walking past him on the street. His arms were tensed-his mouth in a slight snarl, he just looked dog-like, and while he attempted to reign it in, his very appearance spoke to the legends of werewolves.

He hated wearing clothes. He felt confined in them, he felt unable to breathe in them. In the cold winter air, he was still sweating. He tried to wear a sweater for normalcy purposes-people would look at him strangely if he was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, but he hated the feeling of it against his skin. He would much rather be in wolf form-running in the way he was born to be, but he was on a mission.

Quil's mate worked in this district, in a bookstore that had been recently built. What he wanted to do was monitor her actions. Figure out which shifts she worked, and where she went after. It was all necessary. Quil had taken his world from him. His brothers, his home, and now he would take the most important thing from Quil. His love. His mate.

Contrary to his previous plan, he wouldn't give fair warning. He would simply take the girl and run-where Quil could find them of course. And then he would have to choose, choose between his mate, or his land.

--OO—

Claire bustled around the kitchen hurriedly preparing for Quil's arrival. This date night she wanted it to be perfect, Quil had given her a birthday celebration for the past week, and she wanted to have a lazy night at home with him—just like it used to be.

She prepared popcorn, and set out soda, a just-baked chocolate cake and sweets, and waited on the kitchen counter for him to come through the door. She had chosen the movie this week, a movie she had wanted to see for awhile called _The Holiday_, it didn't seem overly sappy, it was a chick flick, but seeing as it was Quil, she was sure he wouldn't mind. Time spent together was never a waste, and they didn't argue about such petty things.

She waited impatiently for him to come through the door, her stomach a mixture of butterflies and hurt from being away from him for so long. It had been two days. With her new job, and him running around with the boys they had barely spent anytime together. Well, anytime alone together, and while Quil didn't mind public displays of affection at all, she didn't want to be making out in front of people who were like her brothers.

Claire didn't want it to seem that their relationship was entirely physical, but she and Quil had been emotionally connecting for her entire life, and while they had been physically close, it wasn't the same as being able to kiss him. Being able to sink into him and enjoy his scent, and his warmth, and his lips, which were incredibly perfect.

The back door opened with a soft creak and Claire hopped down from the counted. She moved into Quil's arms easily, and sighed, being with him was like coming home. Quil smiled widely and embraced his girlfriend tightly. It was hard to imagine more love and loyalty existed, there was just so much between the two.

"Hi baby" He murmured, nuzzling her dark brown hair with his nose, breathing in deeply.

Claire suppressed a girlish giggle, "Hi"

She stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled and leaned down, pecking her softly on the mouth and pulling away. Claire glanced up at him and frowned. Quil's heart clenched slightly and leaned down for a longer deeper kiss that held more impact and passion then she had anticipated.

Their lips connected heatedly, and it radiated through every part of their body. Their tongues met and increased the heat of their kiss tenfold. A few moments later Claire pulled away-needing oxygen, and smiled as she caught her breath.

"Should we watch the movie?" Quil asked breathlessly

"Yeah," Claire nodded and turned to go into the sitting room.

The table, as usual, was loaded with all kinds of snacks for them. Quil immediately pounced on the chocolate cake, cutting two slices on different plates. Claire noticed the lack of forks and got up off the couch, "I am gonna get some forks"

"No," Quil murmured, gripping her arm and tugging her back down on the couch, "we'll eat with our hands"

Claire smiled, watching Quil's big fingers dip into the piece of chocolate cake.

Quil smiled at her and then sobered, "Close your eyes," he whispered.

Claire closed her eyes obediently, and her heart flipped slightly in anticipation. She felt Quil's hand dance across her face briefly, and disappear for a moment before she heard the whisper, "Open your mouth"

Claire hesitated, and then parted her lips, opening her mouth, she felt Quil's finger trace the line of her lips and then dip inside her mouth, leaving the sweet taste of chocolate cake crumbling in her mouth.

She closed her lips and chewed, opening her eyes. Quil was staring at her seriously, and smiled at her. Then she saw Quil's raise and felt him plop a bit of icing on her nose. She dropped her mouth open and laughed, reaching down and sweeping up chocolate on her finger and swiping it down his cheek.

What began neck was a full out chocolate war, and by the end of it both of them had chocolate all over their faces and we're leaning on each other, trying to sweep the chocolate off.

"I love you," Quil murmured, connecting their lips.

"You too" Claire smiled,

--OO—

The next morning the hustle and bustle of the kitchen was increased more then usual. There was a feeling in the air of excitement and change.

The conversation was alive at the table, but paused rapidly when the door creeped open and Leah walked in. She sat down at the table and smiled. Everyone looked at her expectantly.

"I'm pregnant" she murmured, avoiding glances at Sam.

The silence was deafening, Emily seemed the first to recover and smiled, leaning over to touch Leah's hand, "That's lovely, darling"

"I think-if it's okay with Sam, that Adam and I would like to stay with the pack. Obviously I won't be able to phase for awhile, but after the baby is born?"

Sam paused, his jaw clenching, "Sure"

Leah opened her mouth to say something when Jacob walked into the kitchen, "I've found an unfamiliar set on the western front"

* * *

Author's Note- Please Review


End file.
